Time to Sing Accompaniment
by feministgrimm
Summary: well, this is realy just what the title says... it's just the songs, and maybe I'll use itas her diary, too, so that you know Sabrina's feelings on the events of tts. T.


_**Okay, this is basically what the title says, and is an accompaniment to my story, 'Time to Sing'. It's basically just the songs that Sabrina mentions early on. If any more songs are mentioned, they will appear here – except for made up ones. Actually, I may need help making up lyrics for that kind of song, so if you have any ideas, please PM them to me.**_

_**Thanks a lot,**_

_**feministgrimm.**_

**'Leaving On a Jet Plane' by Sophie Barker (me to Puck)**

All my bags are packed,

I'm ready to go

I'm standing here

Outside your door,

I hate to wake you up to say goodbye.

But the dawn is breaking,

It's early morn,

The taxi's waiting,

He's blowing his horn,

Already I'm - so lonesome I

Could die…

So kiss me and smile for me,

Tell me that you'll wait for me,

Hold me like you'll never let me go…

'Cause I'm leaving, on a jet plane,

Don't know; when I'll be back again,

Oh babe, I hate to go,

There's so many times,

I've let you down,

So many times

I've played around,

I tell you now; they don't mean a thing, |:-P | :-P | :-P | :-P|

Every – place I go,

I'll think of you,

Every – song I sing,

I'll sing for you,

When I come back,

I'll bring you your

Wedding ring…

So kiss me and smile for me,

Tell me that you'll wait for me,

Hold me like you'll never let me go…

'Cause I'm leaving, on a jet plane,

Don't know; when I'll be back again,

Oh babe, I hate to go,

Da, da, da, da, da, da, da…

Now the time

Has come to leave you,

One more time,

Let me kiss you,

Close your eyes, and

I'll be on… my way…

Dream about; the days to come,

When I won't have; to leave alone,

About the times; I won't have to say…

Oh kiss me and smile for me,

Tell me that you'll wait for me,

Hold me like you'll never let me go…

'Cause I'm leaving, on a jet plane,

Don't know; when I'll be back again,

Oh babe, I hate to go,

But I'm leaving, on a jet plane,

Don't know; when I'll be back again,

Oh babe, I hate to go,

But I'm leaving, on a jet plane,

Da, da, da, da, da…

**'Hate that I love you' by Rihanna and NeYo (puck and me)**

**[Me]**

Ain't so much that I love ya…

In so much that I need ya…

And I can't stand ya,

Amongst every thing you do,

You make me wanna smile,

And then I like you for a while, ohh…

**[Puck]**

But you won't let me

You upset me girl

And then you kiss my lips

All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)

Can't remember what you did…

**[Me]**

But I hate it…

You know exactly what to do

So that I can't stay mad at you

For too long

That's wrong

**[Puck]**

But I hate it

You know exactly how to touch

So that I don't want to fuss… and fight no more

Said I despise that I adore you…

**[Me]**

And I hate how much I love you boy

I can't stand how much I need you

And I hate how much I love you boy

But I can't just let you go

And I hate that I love you so…

**[Puck]**

And you completely know

The power that you have

The only one that makes me laugh

**[Me]**

Said that it's not fair

How you take advantage of the fact

That I love you beyond the reason why

And it just ain't right

**[Puck]**

And I hate how much I love you girl

I can't stand how much I need you

And I hate how much I love you girl

But I can't just let you go

And I hate that I love you so…

**[Both]**

One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me

And your kiss won't make me weep

But no one; in this world

Knows me the way you know me

So you'll prob'ly always

Have a spell on me

**[Me]**

As much as I love you (as much as I need you ohh…)

As much as I need you (as so much I love you)

As much as I love you (oh…)

As much as I need you

**[Both]**

And I hate that I

Love you sooooooooooooo…!

**[Me]**

And I hate how much I love you boy

I can't stand how much I need you (can't stand how much I need you)

And I hate how much I love you boy

But I can't just let you go (but I just can't let you go no…)

And I hate that I love you so…

**[Both]**

And I hate that I love you so… so...oo.

**'Wonderful' by Everclear (this is me)**

"Hey, ain't life wonderful? Wonderful, wonderful, wonderful... Isn't everything wonderful now?"

I close my eyes when I get too sad

I think thoughts that I know are bad

Close my eyes and I count to ten

Hope it's over when I open them

I want the things that I had before

Like a Star Wars poster on my bedroom door

I wish I could count to ten

Make everything be wonderful again

Hope my mom and I hope my dad

Will figure out why they get so mad

Hear them scream, I hear them fight

They say bad words that make me wanna cry

Close my eyes when I go to bed

And I dream of angels who make me smile

I feel better when I hear them say

Everything will be wonderful someday

Promises mean everything when you're little

And the world's so big

I just don't understand how

You can smile with all those tears in your eyes

Tell me everything is wonderful now

Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now

I go to school and I run and play

I tell the kids that it's all okay

I laugh aloud so my friends won't know

When the bell rings I just don't wanna go home

Go to my room and I close my eyes

I make believe that I have a new life

I don't believe you when you say

Everything will be wonderful someday

Promises mean everything when you're little

And the world is so big

I just don't understand how

You can smile with all those tears in your eyes

When you tell me everything is wonderful now

No

No, I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now

No

No, I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now

I don't wanna hear you say

That I will understand someday

No, no, no, no

I don't wanna hear you say

You both have grown in a different way

No, no, no, no

I don't wanna meet your friends

And I don't wanna start over again

I just want my life to be the same

Just like it used to be

Some days I hate everything

I hate everything

Everyone and everything

Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now...

I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now

**'How Soon is Now' by Love Spit Love (this is for Puck)**

I am the son

I am the heir

Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar.

I'm the son and heir

Of nothing in particular.

You shut your mouth

How can you say

I go about things the wrong way.

I am human and I need to be loved.

Just like everybody else does.

I am the son

I am the heir

Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar.

I'm the son and heir

Of nothing in particular.

You shut your mouth

How can you say

I go about things the wrong way.

I am human and I need to be loved

Just like everybody else does.

There's a club if you'd like to go.

You could meet someone who really loves you.

So you go and you stand on your own,

And you leave on your own

And you go home

And you cry, and you want to die.

When you say it's gonna happen now

When exactly do you mean?

See I've already waited too long

And all my hope is gone.

**'Cry Little Sister' by Sisters of Mercy (Ending song)**

The last fire will rise

Behind those eyes

Black house will rock

Blind boys don't lie

Immortal fear

That voice so clear

Through broken walls

That scream I hear

Cry little sister (thou shall not fall)

Come come to your brother (thou shall not die)

Unchain me sister (thou shall not fear)

Love is with your brother (thou shall not kill)

Blue masquerade

Strangers look on

When will they learn this loneliness?

Temptation heat

Beats like a drum

Deep in your veins

I'll live nine lives little sister (thou shall not fall)

Come come to your brother (thou shall not die)

Unchain me sister (thou shall not fear)

Love is with your brother (thou shall not kill)

My shangrila

I can't forget

Why you were mine

I need you now

Cry little sister (thou shall not fall)

Come come to your brother (thou shall not die)

Unchain me sister (thou shall not fear)

Love is with your brother (thou shall not kill)

Cryyyyy little sister (thou shall not fall)

Come come to your brother (thou shall not die)

Unchain me sister (thou shall not fear)

Love is with your brother (thou shall not kill)

Crycryyyyyyy sister (thou shall not fall)

(Thou shall not die)

(Thou shall not fear)

(Thou shall not kill)


End file.
